Howl
by Supermanprime
Summary: An AU that takes shows life for the maple inn characters if there were werewolves and vampires and such. Contains elements of fantasy and adventure. Has adventures that relate to both the Elfen Lied plot and some that are completely different. Takes place in a made up fantasy universe. Probably the dumbest concept in the elfen lied fanfiction section but hopefully it'll be good.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU that tells what life would have been like for kouta if he was a werewolf instead of a human. This story starts at the end of episode 13**

Chapter 1: "Not human"

Kouta sat on the stairway, waiting for Nyu or rather Lucy, having just learned the truth about the beautiful horned girl. She had killed his father and sister right before his eyes when he was a child. He couldn't believe it.

The black haired teen had sniffed the air and he could smell blood. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned and there she stood, Lucy was standing behind him, dripping blood.

"Are you hurt?" Kouta asked

"It's nothing serious" she replied

She sat next to him and silence enveloped them for a short time before kouta spoke up.

"That girl I knew as a kid and Nyu are both you?"

"Kouta I was born to put an end to human life and in five years I could see to it that more infants of my kind are born than human infants."

Kouta's eyes widened in pure shock.

"Kouta, those days we spent together as children are the only good days I've ever known, I cherish them." She turned away and began to tremble.

"All this time, I've lived in hope of telling you how sorry I am, but now there's nothing I can say that's good enough" She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her towards Kouta.

"I forgive you." Kouta said with a loving smile, causing even more tears to pour out of the diclonius' face.

"Kouta" She couldn't be happier "Thank you"

"Three reasons, One- I would be a hypocrite if I didn't. Two- I know what it's like to have an instinct because of what you are. Three- Please don't make me say this again, I love you and Nyu" Kouta explained.

"Kouta..." She scooted closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded by closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back. She pulled away and grazed his cheek with her palm.

"I wanted to forget everything just so I could be with you. Kouta I'm so sorry." Lucy said.

"Nyu... then let's be together. I don't see why not. I know you had a very hard life." He replied. He then embraced her tightly, she then returned the hug.

"We should get home now. There are some things everyone needs to know about me." He said taking her hand and leading her down the steps onto the sidewalk.

. Soon they were stopped on the bridge by a group of armed soldiers.

"Young man, step away from the woman immediately!" One soldier demanded.

"Great..." Kouta muttered under his breath.

"Kouta, run! Now!" Lucy yelled.

"Lucy, get down, trust me please. I'll be fine, I promise." Kouta said, and with that Lucy hesitantly laid down on her stomach and watched as Kouta began to change.

His eyes changed to that almond shape Lucy has, his pupils narrowed into slits, his teeth became razor sharp and his canines were fangs, his nails turned into claws.

"Kouta...?" Lucy asked, slightly scared.

"FIRE!"

The bullets had hit Kouta but he hardly acted like it hurt. His wounds began to heal at an alarming rate.

He lunged at them with incredible speed. His fist had gone through one of the soldier's torso. He pulled it out, when one of the armed men tried to rush him but he quickly used his claws to sever the man's head, following through by crushing another soldier's head on the ground with enough strength to cause it to explode.

Lucy watched in horror as Kouta slaughtered the entire squad of SAT troops. A tear began to roll down her face.

_"Kouta is a killer too... I don't believe it. This is the same kind-hearted person I fell in love with." _

After it was over, Kouta stood over the dead bodies, growling as if he were expecting more. Lucy walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a comforting hug.

"Shh... It's okay. They're all gone. We're okay now" She said in a soothing tone, rubbing his head as he began to revert back to normal.

"You didn't need to see that, Lucy" Kouta said, "I don't want you to be scared of me."

"I could tell you were just protecting me, Kouta. But I do want to know what all that was." Lucy replied.

"I'm a werewolf Lucy. Watch" Kouta then began to transform again but this time he was a large gray wolf that was larger than any other wolf anyone had seen.

"Oh my god, kouta." The queen said

"Hop on my back and I'll take us home." The young wolf said as he knelt down allowing her to climb on his back, she gripped parts of his fur. He started walking back to the inn.

When they arrived, Kouta recognized everyone's scent. They were in their rooms asleep. Lucy dismounted the lycan as he transformed back to normal

"I need to go clean up." Kouta said,

Kouta was in the bathroom, trying to clean the blood from the soldiers off of him. After he cleaned his face, he looked into the mirror and thought,

_"I guess I need to tell everyone I'm a werewolf tomorrow. I still wish I had just taken Lucy and ran. Heh... Yuka is gonna be pretty pissed that I didn't tell her sooner. Tomorrow is not going to be pleaseant._

As Kouta exited the bathroom, he removed his shirt and threw it in the trash, seeing it won't do him much good with the large amount of bullet holes in it. With that they entered their rooms, laid down on the futons and slept.

_"I guess I'll tell everyone tomorrow. Great..." _Kouta thought.

**It's pretty crappy, but hopefully it'll get better**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Animal"

**DICLONIUS RESEARCH FACILITY**

"Director Kakuzawa, sir!" A young scientist said.

"What is it?" replied Kakuzawa.

"A recon unit filed a report saying that he found the spot where the soldiers had confronted Lucy. They had all been killed, but the strange thing is that the examinations of the bodies showed that they had all been killed by some sort of wild animal."

"HA! How can a wild animal slaughter an entire unit of trained soldiers?" Kakuzawa yelled.

"That's the strange thing about it. We're gonna keep looking into it". The scientist answered.

After the scientist left, Kakuzawa sat in his chair with a look of anger on his face.

_"If my little brother is involved then I will send every diclonius I have after him." _Kakuzawa thought

**Kaede House**

Kouta had slowly opened his eyes to see that it was early morning, the sun was only beginning to rise. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was only 5:30. He sighed knowing that he was going to have to tell the rest of the inn his little secret. He was especially afraid of Yuka. She'd cry, then slap him, burn his meal or even force him to eat dog food since he's a werewolf.

His thoughts wandered back to his girlfriend Lucy. He soon realized that he would also need to tell her about him and Lucy being together now. He didn't want her to be sad. He loved her just as much as Lucy but it wasn't in the romantic sense.

_"Today I tell everyone I'm a werewolf... fantastic"_ He thought.

"Ugh" The young man groaned.

Suddenly, the door to his room slid open, a pink haired diclonius stood in the entryway. Tears in her eyes.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked desperately but quietly, not wanting to wake the other residents.

"Nyuuuu..." She said. Kouta had realized that it was Nyu, not Lucy.

"Nyu had bad dream. Nyu cuddle with kouta?" She asked innocently.

_"Yuka is not gonna like this, and I probably shouldn't let her sleep next to me, but I love her and Lucy so it should be ok... Besides, who can say no to a face like that?" _Kouta thought.

"Oh, ok Nyu" Kouta said with a smile, opening the covers of the futon.

"NYU!" The innocent girl squealed. She laid down next to him and Kouta brought the covers over them. She nuzzled her face into his bare chest, Kouta responding by wrapping his arms around her.

"Nyu Loves Kouta." She confessed quietly. Kouta smiled warmly at her.

"I love you, too." Kouta replied, gently caressing he shoulder as he held her, trying to coax her back to sleep. She fell asleep soon after but Kouta could not bring himself to fall into a peaceful slumber. He just watched her as she slept with a smile on her face, all whilst he tried to think of ways to explain his and Lucy's relationship, and the fact that he was a werewolf. He also wanted to give Lucy a good life from now on. The thought of what those bastards in the facility and orphanage did to her made his blood boil. He wanted to introduce her to his pack that took him in after the death of Kanae and his father. He wanted to show her a new and amazing world that would leave her speechless.

Kouta then kissed her forehead as he rested his head back onto the pillow, just watching her as she slept.

As the hour passed, the young diclonius' eyes slowly opened.

"Mmm... What's this?" She muttered, just before realizing that her head was buried in Kouta's bare chest. Upon realization, she began to blush. "Kouta? How did I get here?" She asked.

"Nyu came in here because she had a nightmare and she wanted to sleep next to me." Kouta answered.

"Oh..."

"Lucy, I just want you to know that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. I have complete control of my transformations" Kouta said. This caused the queen to smile warmly at him.

"I love you too, Kouta. I trust you, in fact, I feel safe here in your arms." She cupped his cheek and brought him into a kiss. They savored the moment of passion between the two lovers.

Lucy pulled away and stared into his golden yellow eyes, him staring back into her crimson eyes. She kissed his neck and rested against him.

"So Kouta... How long have you been a werewolf?" Lucy asked curiously.

"My entire life." He responded. "My first transformation into my hybrid form wasn't pleasant. Coincidentally, it was when we were kids, about 2 days before we went to the zoo." This caused Lucy to become even more interested. "I had stood outside, just trying to stretch my legs and get a little fresh air. I looked at the full moon and then it happened... I felt a searing pain go through my body, as if my insides were on fire. I was screaming in pain but no one heard me. Then everything went black. I woke by the creek that you and I played in. My shirt had been ripped off, but my jeans remained mostly intact. I knew my way back home though. I was just glad that I hadn't killed anyone during the time I had blacked out."

"Wow, that must be a scary experience." Lucy said

"It was at first, but my pack had helped me through it."

"Pack?" Lucy asked.

"Its kinda like a regular wolf pack but except its more civil and well... They're werewolves. They taught me how to control my transformations. They're nice, I think you'd like them." Kouta explained

Kouta soon got up and dressed and headed out to the living room to watch TV and Lucy did so as well. Sitting next to him with her head leaning against his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Kouta was glad that he didn't have any classes today. Kouta flipped to animal planet and saw it was airing a program about wolves, ironically.

Thirty minutes later the other residents began to wake up, Yuka being the first.

"Good morning, you two." She said groggily. "I'll join you guys after I get the laundry started."

Nana, the only other diclonius in the inn, slowly began to open her eyes, but then her eyes quickly widened. She felt Lucy's presence. She was scared to even leave her room. She slowly slid the door open and slowly made her way to the living room where Lucy was. Mayu stayed to get ready for school.

"Lucy?" Nana asked.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind..."

"Oh... ok"

Nana simply sat down next to her and watched the show with them. Taking note of how Lucy and Kouta were cuddling. Mayu came in and sat on the chair next to them.

Yuka was cleaning out the rooms for dirty clothes to put in the washing machine, when she got into Kouta's room, she spotted his white jacket, riddled with holes in it.

"Kouta, what in the world did you do to your jacket" Yuka asked.

"Shit!" He said in a fearful tone. "I forgot to throw away my jacket."

"It's... ah... a new trend among college guys to... uh... poke holes in their clothing." Kouta fumbled for an excuse. Yuka wasn't buying it though.

"They're... bullets holes." He said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Lucy shouted in unison.

"YOU WERE SHOT?!" Yuka shouted.

"Yeah... " Kouta responded nervously. He pulled off his shirt to reveal that his wounds had healed rapidly, but he still had some slight scarring.

"But how?" Yuka asked.

"I'm not human... I'm a ... Werewolf." Kouta revealed.

"A werewolf?" Yuka said.

"Watch." Kouta then transformed into the wolf form he used to carry Lucy home. Everyone was speechless, except for Lucy. When Kouta reverted back to normal, tears began to well up in Yuka's eyes.

"YOU JERK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WHEN I MOVED IN?!" Yuka shouted. The brown haired woman buried her face in her palms. "Don't you trust us Kouta?" She wept into her palms. Kouta looked back at the others and shrugged, showing that he didn't know what to do.

Kouta wrapped his arms around his weeping cousin and held her as she cried. Lucy saw this, but she didn't care as long as it didn't go farther than a hug.

"It's because I was afraid that you would be scared of me. I had dated a girl in highschool and when I told her I was a werewolf, she broke up with me because she was afraid of me."

"Kouta, we're not scared of you. We care about you and we don't think any less of you." Yuka said.

"Thanks girls. Also Yuka," Kouta inhaled deeply and shut his eyes. "Nyu is my girlfriend."

He didn't get the reaction he had expected from Yuka, instead of screaming and crying, she just let a tear drop from her eye and said,

"So you chose her? That's great, you two are cute together." She tried to smile, but it was obviously forced.

"Yuka, I'm really sorry it's just that we were friends as kids and she had a hard life and-" He was cut off by Yuka.

"No seriously Kouta, it's ok. I'm going to go finish laundry." With that she left the room.

"Well, I've had enough drama for one day, I'm going to school now." Mayu said.

"Isn't it a little early?" Kouta asked

"Yeah, but I wanna take the long way and see the beach."

"Ok then, see ya" Kouta said. Mayu had left the inn and strolled happily to the beach on her way to school.

"I'm going for a walk. I wanna clear my head. Besides, I live for the outdoors." Kouta announced. He kissed Lucy and he was off, leaving Lucy and Nana alone on the couch.

"Those are pretty good prosthetics, Nana" Lucy said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah... I guess so"

"Nana, I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

"I... I forgive you."

"You do?" Lucy said, suprised.

"Yes, maybe we can be friends, too" Nana said.

"I would like that."

**Kamakura beach**

Mayu had stepped onto the sidewalk towards the beach, gazing out towards the beautiful, sparkling, Blue ocean, captivated by its beauty.

"Hey, you little bitch" It was a voice she had never wanted to hear again. Mayu's stepfather ran towards her and grabbed her arm tightly. "You're coming home with me! We're gonna continue where we left off before you ran out on me."

"NO PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK THERE!" Mayu struggled to free herself From his grip, but to no avail.

"There a problem here?" A familiar voice said.

Mayu looked to see Kouta standing next to them with his arms folding and looking very pissed. Mayu managed to slip out from her stepfather's grip during the momentary pause and she got behind Kouta.

"Mayu, who is this man?"

"He's my stepfather, I ran from him because he raped me every night."

"YOU BASTARD!" Kouta screamed. His pupils narrowed back into slits and he transformed into what he used to kill the soldiers the night before. "Mayu, turn around and close your eyes."

Mayu did as instructed then Kouta returned his attention to the pedophile. He charged at Kouta and punched him square in the face, but Kouta didn't even flinch. He grabbed the assailants wrist and brought his other hand up towards his elbow at an incredible speed, breaking the stepfather's arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH" He screamed in agony. He used his unbroken arm to pull a 9mm handgun from his coat and aimed straight at Kouta's head. He pulled the trigger, sending the round through Kouta's skull and out the back, causing his head to kick back, but he returned his gaze to he gunman, showing the hole in his forehead. But it healed pretty quickly.

Kouta lunged at him and severed his arm with his claws, and gripped him by the throat.

"What are you" The stepfather said, struggling for air.

"An animal" Kouta said with venom dripping from his voice.

Kouta then severed the man's head, sending blood into the air like a fountain.

Kouta then used his enhanced strength to throw the corpse and dismembered body parts into the ocean.

"Ok Mayu, you can look now." Kouta said. Mayu turned around, knowing fully what just happened, despite the fact that she wasn't looking. "I'll walk you to school." But was cut off when the young brunette hugged him desperately.

"Thank you so much Kouta." Mayu said, still shaking from what had just transpired.

"I wasn't about to let that bastard have his way with you again. But please keep this between us."

Mayu nodded and then Kouta walked her the rest of the way to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Something special"

Kouta strolled through the streets of Kamakura, just enjoying the fresh air and clear skies. He wanted to be happy, but his thoughts wandered back to the bastard that he had just eviscerated an hour ago. Mayu hadn't seen it happen, but she sure as hell heard it. Kouta had disposed of the evidence by hurling it into the ocean, hoping to avoid a confrontation with the police.

He soon found that he had wandered aimlessly back to that very beach. This is also the beach where he found Nyu or rather Lucy, after 8 years. He removed his shoes and socks and pulled his pants' legs above his knees and stood in the water, allowing the gentle current of the ocean to sway across his legs. He stared out at the horizon, enjoying the beauty of it all. He heard the sounds of seagulls and the waves, which was amplified even more so with his animal senses. No wonder Mayu had gotten up early just to see the beach, it was invigorating. His anger at the thought of what Mayu's "stepfather" would've done to her had he not shown up had faded. He had been going for a simple walk when his animal hearing picked up the sounds of Mayu's screams nearby. His thoughts wandered back to Lucy, and he smiled.

_"One day, I'm going to take her there" _Kouta thought.

"That was pretty cool kid. Very messy, too." A voice spoke. Kouta turned to see Bando standing there with a look of admiration.

"You!" Exclaimed Kouta, once again reverting to his feral state he used to kill Mayu's stepfather.

"Relax, kid. I'm not here to fight." Bando said, pulling open his jacket to reveal his 50. Cal desert eagle pistol. "I'm also armed, so don't fuck with me. This isn't some pussy 9mm that bastard was using on you. I bet this could put you down"

His speech was cut short when Kouta, in almost an instant, Kouta had grabbed the gun and held it under Bando's chin. Pulling back the hammer and the barrel aimed towards him.

"You were saying?" Kouta said casually.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad at all" Bando said.

Kouta handed him his gun back and spoke.

"What do you want?" Kouta asked.

"Nothing really. Just congratulating you on that kill. Also I wanna know where that bitch with the horns is."

"Lucy? Keep calling her that and I'll hang you from that tree with your intestines." Kouta said, still in his feral state.

"Damn kid. You don't take shit from no one, do you? In fact, why didn't you just kill me here on this beach when I attacked you?" Bando asked.

"I didn't want to scare her. You don't know her like I do."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Scare her? Kid, she took my eyes and arms from me."

"Well, that's what you get for attacking her." Kouta responded

"It seems to me that normally, you're a pussy, but when you get the claws and the fangs and whatnot, you turn into some sort of badass. I like that."

Kouta looked at his hands rand realized that he was still in his feral state but he didn't want to revert back until Bando had left. Bando sat on the sand and Kouta did as well.

"Ya' know I was about to come waste that bastard myself until you beat me to it. I owe a debt to Mayu. She helped me after that bit- err... Lucy tore me up." Bando explained.

"Well, that's Mayu for you. She's a nice kid... Perhaps too nice." Kouta replied.

"Whatever..."

**Keade house**

Lucy sat on the couch next to Nana with her knees hugged close to her chest as they watched TV together, however, Lucy's mind was focused on other matters...

_"Kouta's a werewolf? Why didn't he tell me when we were kids? I still love him with all my heart and I'm glad we're a couple now, but he's not human just like me. Was I wrong to have my faith in humans placed in him? Yuka's a good person, but she probably hates me for stealing Kouta. Mayu is a sweet girl and I wanna be her friend too, but if they both learn about my past then there's no chance of that ever happening. But the thought of Kouta killing all those soldiers last night just as easily as I could've haunts me. I never thought Kouta could lose his innocence to killing. Is this he first time he's killed? Who has he killed? Has he killed more than me? _

Nana noticed the look of distress on Lucy's face and spoke up,

"Lucy, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah, I'm fine"

_"I should focus on happier things, like our first kiss together on the steps. The kiss we shared this morning after he reassured my safety around him. The simple peck he gave me right before he left to go on a walk. Waking up in his arms with my face buried in his chest. He granted me forgiveness for killing his family. OH, HOW I LOVE HIM! _

_"_Nana? Do you think Yuka hates me for being with Kouta? She's in love with him too. To me, she deserves him more." Lucy asked.

"Well, it was Kouta's choice wasn't it? Yuka realized that, she's definitely upset that he didn't choose her, but I don't think she would ever hate you for it." Nana answered.

"You had a hard life too? Didn't you?" Nana asked

"How did you know?"

"Kouta said it when he was trying to comfort Yuka. I had a hard life as well, but Papa helped me through it. I always wanted to make him proud of me, but I guess I'll never get that chance." Tears were sliding down Nana's cheeks.

"Your Papa is Kurama I'm guessing?" Lucy asked

"Yes, why?"

"I understand why you love him, but he caused me and so many other diclonius to suffer."

"He couldn't have! Papa is a kind man... Papa was so nice to me."

"I'm not trying to upset you, Nana but he did make things rough for me and the other diclonius. But after knowing that he hated doing it, he really was a good person deep down." Lucy said. "He promised me that he would save my dying friend if I would allow myself to be captured. She didn't make it. He broke his promise and I hated him for it, but now I see he's not bad.

"I'm sure he tried, Lucy..." Nana said.

the two girls returned to watching television for another hour, Lucy flipping through channels trying to find something that they both would like. After the hour passed, Kouta returned home and sat next to Lucy with a loving smile on his face.

"Hey Lucy, I have an idea."

"What is it?" Lucy asked curiously.

"We're a couple now, and yet we haven't been on ONE date. Not one... So I was thinking that I take you to the zoo like old times. Maybe get lunch, probably see a movie if you want." Kouta said.

"That's sounds wonderful, Kouta." Lucy said with a smile.

Kouta loved her smile. She was so much prettier when she was smiling happily.

"Great! I'll get my stuff and we can go." Kouta went into his room, put on a black leather vest over his white T-shirt, got enough money for the zoo, lunch, and a movie. He left his room and took Lucy's hand, causing her to blush slightly. He walked her down the steps of the inn and asked,

"Should we take the bus or should I carry you on my back like last night?" He asked, obviously joking.

"Hey, either is fine to me." She replied, knowing that he wasn't serious.

"Bus it is, then."

The bus ride was quiet but peaceful. Lucy was cuddling against Kouta, receiving his warmth. She couldn't be happier.

The ride wasn't very long but Kouta could've gotten her there faster. Lucy and Kouta had found that the zoo had gotten even bigger than before. There were new exhibits like, an Africa section, a dinosaurs area, (No real dinosaurs obviously) a greenhouse. There so many things that were there now that there weren't when they were kids eight years ago.

Kouta paid for two tickets and then led his girlfriend inside. Hand in hand, they first went to the nearby enclosure for reptiles and other cold-blooded animals.

They watched in enjoyment as the alligators basked lazily in the sun. When Lucy turned around to see the exhibit behind them, she saw someone that she thought she would never see again.

**Aiko**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Old friends"**

* * *

"Aiko... Is that you?" Lucy asked. A single tear crept down her cheek.

The dark haired woman who looked to be around Lucy's age quickly spun around in suprise of her name being called.

"It is you... I thought you died."

"Lucy? I thought you were captured and killed by those soldiers." Aiko said.

Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around Aiko and held her tightly. Tears pouring out of each others eyes. Kouta looked around to make sure no one else was watching all this drama, and the only one watching was a man whose hair was jaw-length. He was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Kouta guessed from where he was that he was with Aiko. Kouta was curious as to who this girl was.

"Lucy, I'm guessing you know this girl?" Kouta asked

"Yes, she was my friend after... That night." Her expression changed to one of sadness from having to remember killing Kouta's family, but Kouta saw this and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I see."

"Aiko, this is Kouta. He's my boyfriend." Lucy explained.

"Hey." Kouta said.

The man Kouta had seen next to Aiko walked up next to her and Aiko said,

"This is my boyfriend, Samuel."

The man stuck his had out and shook hands with Kouta.

"You're a werewolf aren't you, Kouta?" Sam asked. He must've been English from his accent.

"And you're a vampire, I'm guessing?" Kouta replied, noticing his crimson eyes and sharp fangs.

"Vampire?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Sam answered. "Full-fledged bloodsucker." He smirked.

"I thought vampires burnt up in the sunlight? It's high noon and its a clear day today." Lucy asked, confused.

"Those are feral vampires. They burn up in the sunlight, so they hide in caves or abandoned buildings. I'm just a regular vampire so I'm not affected by the sun, but holy artifacts hurt me still, and I still drink blood." Sam explained.

"AND NO I'm not some feminine sparkling pretty boy, who chases after an ugly ass chick with no personality whatsoever." He said jokingly. They all laughed.

"So how did you survive?" Lucy asked.

Lucy and Aiko had spent the next twenty minutes sitting at a nearby table at the entryway to the zoo, explaining to each other what happened after they last saw each other while Kouta and Sam had just chatted about how Sam moved from England with his mother after his father was murdered by vampire hunters and how he met Aiko in highschool and Kouta told how he met Lucy but he didn't go too in detail about how they parted eight years ago.

"Hey why don't we double-date just while we're at the zoo? It should be fun." Aiko suggested.

"Yeah it should be fun." Lucy said agreeingly

"I'm for it." Kouta said

"Yeah same here." Sam replied.

The four had moved on to the snake area and they had just so happened to arrive at feeding time for the large Burmese python. The zookeeper placed a live chicken in there to educate the viewers on how a large constrictor killed. The snake slowly slithered to the chicken undetected and quickly bit down on it and coiled around the fowl, squeezing the life from it. When it was dead the python dislocated its jaw and began to swallow the chicken whole.

"Disgusting... But it's still so cool." Aiko said.

"It's not so gross for me because I'm a lycan and I've killed and eaten animals out in the forest. My favorite is deer." Kouta explained

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah. Live deer is delicious." Kouta's mouth began to drool slightly.

_"And I kissed him..."_ Lucy thought

They headed over to the indoor part of the zoo which housed different types of nocturnal birds and animals. The building was particularly dark so Kouta decided to check his surroundings to make sure it was just them.

"What are you looking for, Kouta?" Lucy asked.

"It's really dark in here so I'm going to use my eyeshine until we leave this building." Kouta answered.

"What is that?"

"It's night vision."

Kouta's iris and pupils turned to a milky shade of white. It wasn't luminescent but it stood out. Through his perspective, everything had looked like a shade of a purple hue and any lights were amplified.

"That's so cool! Hey Sam, do vampires have anything like that?" Aiko said.

"We don't have eyeshine, but we are pretty adept in magic." Sam explained. He raised his right hand and opened his palm. His hand had began to glow and a light ball had began to float out from it and it floated above his shoulder.

"Hey! Watch where you point that light." Kouta complained.

"Oh sorry."

As the group exited the building, they made their way to the primate exhibits. The baby chimps were playing happily with each other, while the gorilla males were beating their chests and sitting.

"Hey Kouta. Do you think werewolves are primates or canines?" Sam asked

Kouta stood silent in deep thought until he said,

"Thanks a lot Sam. You have successfully blown my mind."

The group of four laughed at his confusion.

"Maybe we're howler monkeys..." Kouta joked.

The laughter resumed.

As they went through the greenhouse and out the other end, Kouta spotted a group of elephants and near them were giraffes.

"Hey Lucy, are you gonna get all excited about elephants and giraffes again like when we were kids?" Kouta said jokingly with a smile.

Luy smiled and said:

"No, but I still think they're amazing." She said and kissed him on the cheek.

By the time they had finished viewing the elephants and giraffes, they were hot and exhausted.

"Who wants shaved ice?" Kouta announced Then looked at Lucy. "Just like old times, huh?"

Lucy couldn't have been happier than she was today. All the bad memories she had no longer bothered her. She had a happy life now. She was with Kouta, she had friends, she was happy.

As they exited the zoo, Kouta and Sam exchanged phone numbers and they parted. Kouta took Lucy's hand and led her to the theatre. They both agreed on the new comedy movie that came out.

After the movie, Kouta led Lucy back to the inn, taking note of how the full moon was out tonight.

"Hey Lucy, watch this." Kouta transformed into his wolf form and howled at the moon. Lucy rolled her eyes at this.

When they arrived at the inn, night had fallen. Kouta could smell food on the table and though they they must be eating dinner. He slid the door open to find that he was right. Yuka had seemed to be happier even though she had learned about Kouta being a werewolf and that he had chosen Lucy.

"So how was your date?" Yuka asked.

"It went pretty well. We had fun." Kouta said.

"There's enough noodles for two more people if your hungry"

"That sounds heavenly right about now" Lucy said.

After dinner, Kouta lay in his bed smiling.

_"Looks like things are looking up finally"_

Kouta's thoughts wandered back to a man he had encountered sometime after Nyu had arrived. His name was Victor and he too, was a werewolf.

Victor had approached Kouta when the later was looking for Nyu after he had recovered from his sickness. He said to Kouta:

_"Armus sends his regards, Mutt."_

The two lycans engaged in a bloody battle that ended with Kouta ripping off Victor's head and killing him. He was severely wounded but his advanced healing took care of that. Kouta had wondered what Victor meant by that message.

It wasn't too late so Kouta took out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hey Koyuki, I wanted to just make sure you guys were doing ok... Yeah I'm fine... I was visited by Victor recently and he attacked me... Don't worry I'm fine... I won... He's dead... Tell Chief about it ok? Take care now... Yes I'll visit soon... Oh by the way... I have a girlfriend now... We're not calling it marriage yet, I was gonna wait until college was over... Yes, she knows I'm a werewolf... Ok I'll see you soon... Bye."

Kouta hung up and set his phone down and sighed.

"I hope they're ok."

* * *

They days passed by pretty fast and things went pretty well. Yuka seemed to be getting used to Kouta and Lucy's relationship, no enemy werewolves attacking. Life was good.

Lucy had gone on a little stroll while Kouta and Yuka were at college and Nana and Mayu were at school. She felt a little lonely at times since the only companionship she had was Wanta but she didn't mind because she knew she had a family and a lover.

She found herself by the beach where Kouta had found Nyu naked and bleeding. She was enticed by the beauty of the waves and the sand. It was a surprisingly clean beach for a rough town like this.

"Hey bitch, it's payback time"

Lucy turned to see Bando standing more than two meters ahead with a gun pointed at her, grinning with excitement.

"Not now, Bando. I just want to live peacefully." Lucy said.

"Not a chance bitch, I want revenge for my eyes and arms!" Bando yelled

"At least you're not dead."

Bando fired a shot at her feet, causing her to jump back slightly.

"You can run away, maybe I'll pay that inn a visit. i could say hi to your pals over there." Bando said

This however made Lucy MAD. Two vectors had shot out land went straight for Bando.

"Leave them out of this!" Lucy screamed.

"That got your attention. NOW LET'S DANCE!" Bando shouted.

Bando had unloaded the clip in Lucy's direction but he missed all of the shots since she was using her vectors to kick up the sand to hide her as she ran. Lucy was hidden behind the stairs, out of his sight.

_"If I don't kill him, then he will surely kill my family." _Lucy thought

Lucy used her vectors to rip a piece of the railing off and throw it at Bando in an attempt to implale him but he dodged.

"Ugh this is gonna take a while."

**Kamakura university**

Kouta and Yuka walked out of the college due to an early dismissal because of an accident involving a drunken professor and the police.

"That had to be the funniest thing I've seen in a long time." Yuka said

"I got it all on my phone. YouTube here I come." Kouta said.

"It's gonna get a lot of views I bet."

Kouta's animal hearing picked up the sounds of gunshots and Lucy's screaming in the distance.

"Kouta, what's wrong?" Yuka asked, worried.

"Come on!" Kouta said as he transformed into his wolf form an carried Yuka to the beach.

"Kouta what's going on?!" Yuka asked.

"It's Lucy, she's in trouble."

When theyhad arrived, Kouta could smell Lucy's blood, a bullet had grazed her left arm and she was still bleeding. Yuka dismounted Kouta and he reverted back to his human form.

He knew what he had to do.

Kouta began to transform again, but this time rather than his feral or wolf state, he took off his shirt and he transformed into an anthromorhipc wolf. He had the fur of a timber wolf, he stood on his hind legs. He was muscular, he had good posture, his wolf head showed anger and hate.

"Yuka, take Lucy home." Kouta said.

"Uh-okay." Yuka took Lucy's arm and carried her away, giving one last look at Kouta the werewolf and Bando, the merc hellbent on revenge.

"Today you die, dog!" Bando yelled. He fired three shots at Kouta but they didn't even penatrate him.

**"Not before you"** The Great wolf snarled.

Kouta lunged at Bando and punched him with enough force to send him flying but not enough to kill him. Bando lay dazed on the sand, wondering what the hell he was. Kouta stood next to him with a wolfish grin spread across his snout. Bando pulled his gun on Kouta again but the beast snatched it from his hands in an instant. pull aimed the gun straight at Bando and said:

**"This seems familiar doesn't it? What did you say? Oh yeah..."**

"What?" Bando said with fear.

**"I pull this trigger and the gun goes off. The beach gets bloody and you get dead. Isn't that what you said Bando? Isn't it?"**

The sound of a gunshot rang through the sky.

Kouta disposed of the body the same way he did with Mayu's stepfather, a watery grave. Kouta didn't even bother to revert back to his human form. He didn't even consider it. He just grabbed his shirt and ran back home to his family.

When he had arrived the other residents took notice of his anthromorhipc wolf form but they weren't even suprised. Kouta slid the door open to Lucy's room to see her sitting quietly by the window.

"Kouta? What happened? Is that your hybrid form you told me about?" Lucy asked

"Yes, yes Lucy. But more importantly, are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, it was just a little scratch. Yuka bandaged my arm pretty well." Lucy said.

"Thank god." Lucy took note of how Kouta looked. He looked scary back at the beach when he was facing Bando, but now he looked gentle. Like a loyal dog that would never leave your side. The way he looked now, with his calm expression across his wolf face made her feel safe. She walked to Kouta and wrapped her arms around his body, rubbing the fur on his chest. He was so warm to her. He returned the embrace happily and nuzzled his snout against her neck, making her giggle a bit. She felt his palms, they had the same pads that any other dog would have. She looked into his eyes, which were now a bright blue.

She loved him so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Meet the pack"

Kakuzawa stood at the window overlooking the sea surrounding the island. A lot was on his mind. Lucy and nana were still out there, Kurama was dead, and a werewolf may be on the loose.

"Mr. Kakuzawa, there's a man here who claims he knows you requesting to see you. Should I let him in?" The secretary said over the intercom.

"Yes let him in." Kakuzawa said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The door slowly opened to reveal a man who had long wavy hair and a thin beard. He had a strong jawline, broad shoulders and was fairly tall. He was wearing no shirt but he had a buttered up black duster coat on. He had black jeans and black boots. This guy did not look friendly.

"Hello big brother." The man said in a gruff voice.

"Hello Takuro." Kakuzawa said in an unhappy tone.

"It's Armus now." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Whatever... What do you want? I'm busy.

"I hear your having trouble with one of my kind." Armus said. "Killed a bunch of your grunts."

"Yes and it better have not been you."

"Oh don't you worry. It wasn't me, brother." Armus said. "But I might know who it was..."

* * *

The weeks passed by with no trouble at all. Winter had arrived so the university had let out for winter break and it was snowing nonstop. Nyu still had nightmares as well as Lucy, so they usually slept next to Kouta until they just decided to share a room. Lucy sometimes had bouts of depression from the guilt of killing Kouta's father and sister, but Kouta always held her and comforted her. Her missing horn grew back as well.

Nyu was sitting next to Kouta as they watched the snow fall from the grey clouds. She was snuggled next to him and he had his arm wrapped around her. They also saw Mayu and Nana playing in the snow. They had did the typical snow angles, snowman and snowball fight. Yuka was sitting at the table as well, enjoying some tea.

Kouta eventually decided to introduce Lucy to his pack. When he brought the idea up a few days earlier, she was a little nervous but at the same time happy that she would meet his family. A family of werewolves.

"Nyu, wanna go play in the snow?" Kouta asked

"NYU!" The innocent diclonius squealed.

The two decided to join in on the snowball fight that Nana and Mayu were having. By the end of the game, Kouta was covered in snow, making him the loser. When they were done, they went inside for hot chocolate, and they watched a few Christmas movies. Nana and Mayu especially loved "How the Grinch stole Christmas."

The next morning, Lucy awoke in Kouta's arms yet again. Kouta was stroking her head, lovingly. She also noticed that he was in his hybrid from which had surprised her.

"Kouta why are you-"

"It was cold last night. Sorry." Kouta answered.

"No it's ok. It's kind of cozy actually. Your fur feels nice." She said as she nuzzled her face in his furry chest.

"So, are you nervous about meeting the folks today? Koyuki is dying to meet you." Kouta asked.

She pulled her face out from his chest and said:

"A little, but I think I'll be fine with you by my side." Lucy said as she kissed the side of his snout.

"You'll love 'em trust me." Kouta reassured her.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Kouta reverted back to human form and got dressed, with Lucy following suit. Kouta wore a black zip-up hoodie and blue jeans. Lucy wore green sweater and blue jeans. They left their room but were stopped by Mayu.

"Yes Mayu?" Kouta asked.

Mayu pointed up and Kouta and Lucy saw that Nana was using one of her vectors to hold a mistletoe above them. Causing Kouta to smirk and Lucy to blush.

"Well, why break tradition?" Kouta said. He cupped Lucy's cheek and kissed her slowly. When they parted they said goodbye and left. Lucy took Kouta's arm and they were off.

The snow was pretty bad so most people were indoors where it was warm. People's yards had many different Christmas decorations and snowmen.

Kouta and Lucy took a bus to the same part of town where the zoo was but instead of the zoo, Kouta took Lucy's hand and led her to the creek they had played in as kids.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Kouta said.

"It sure does." Lucy replied.

"I'm surprised to see that the creek hasn't frozen over. It's freaking cold out here. Well anyway, all we have to do is head upstream for a while and we'll come across a trail which leads to the house where they are. They have another dirt trail which leads to the road, but this is faster."

"How long will we be walking, Kouta?" Lucy asked

"Around thirty minutes, I'd wager"

"Come on, They won't wait around forever." Kouta said.

Kouta took her hand and started leading her upstream. The snow had covered the banks of the creek but the creek hasn't frozen into ice. The trees had also been covered in snow. The rocks were even slippier than normal due to ice.

As they walked, Kouta noticed Lucy was shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" Kouta asked

"Huh? Oh... I'm fine" Lucy answered.

"You're shivering." Kouta wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder and held her against him.

"Well, I have no objections to that." Lucy smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked.

Soon after, they spotted a group of deer trotting by the stream for a drink. It was a buck and a doe. As they slowed to a stop, the buck immediately heard them and perked up, looking straight at them.

Kouta began to look hungrily at them and lick his upper lip.

"No, Kouta." Lucy said playfully.

"Awwww." Kouta pouted jokingly

"So, what are these guys like?" Lucy asked, wanting to know what to expect.

"They're pretty cool I guess. Ren and Takashi are funny guys. Chief's pretty stoic if you ask me. Koyuki is a nice woman. She'll just love you." Kouta replied with a smile.

"Pardon my French, but Chief is so tight that if you stuck a lump of coal up his ass, you would wind up with a diamond." Kouta said causing them both to laugh.

Eventually Kouta noticed that Lucy was wearing ribbons in her hair, covering her horns.

"You didn't need to wear those ribbons over your horns. They won't think your a freak or anything." Kouta said.

"I guess if you say I can trust them, then I'll take them off." Lucy said nervously as she removed the ribbons over her horns and placed them in her pocket.

"How do you know these guys?" Lucy asked

"Before my mother got pregnant with me, she fell ill. She caught a disease known as Lycanthropy. It started out as the usual dizziness, queasy stomach and fever, but then after those symptoms went away, her eyes changed to a bright orange. Instead of turning her into a werewolf it's passed on to the offspring, thus her children became werewolves." Kouta explained

"That's kinda like the diclonius disease." Lucy said

"Oh really?"

"We spread the virus through the use of our vectors and the children are born diclonius." Lucy explained

"What a coincidence. Well anyway, dad took her to a hospital to get it checked out and Koyuki knew instantly, she told her husband "Chief" about it so he spoke to my dad and they became good friends. He taught me how to control my lycan abilities and took me into his pack."

"What happened to your mother?" Lucy asked

"She died giving birth to Kanae."

"Im sorry to hear that."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I don't even remember her face. It was so long ago." Kouta said

"Hmm... How long do werewolves live?" Lucy asked

"We're immortal. We can die if we take enough damage, but we stop aging when we get to a certain point. Like around 23-25 years old. So how long do diclonius live?"

"Normal diclonius have the same lifespan as humans, but since I'm the queen, I'm also immortal. I'll probably stop aging around that area as well."

"So we will -quite literally- be together forever, if that's what you want." Kouta said.

"Kouta, I would love nothing more than to be with you forever." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"So this means your little sister would've been a werewolf too?" Lucy said looking away from him with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah." He said noticing the look on her face. Kouta put his hands on her shoulders and said with a serious look:

"Lucy, I love you. No matter what. I've put the events of that night on the train behind me. I will always stand by you. Ok?"

"I love you too, Kouta."

"Besides it was only because of that inner voice of yours, right?"

"Well, yeah but I shouldn't have let it take over." Lucy said.

"You were just a child, Lucy. You were just a child..."

"Oh Kouta..." Lucy then took his cheeks in her hands and kissed him. Kouta responded by closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kouta was serious. He was gonna stand by Lucy's side and love her no matter what. He put the past behind him and he was looking towards the future. A future with Lucy.

When they parted Lucy rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her as they walked.

About thirty minutes later, they came upon the dirt trail that Kouta spoke of. It had no snow, so Kouta must've assumed that they had shoveled it off so it would be easier to spot.

"Ah, here's the trail. We're almost there." Kouta said.

They began to walk up the trail for about five minutes. When they arrived, the first thing that came to mind was the two large wolves fighting in the yard. One had brown fur, while the other had black fur. Lucy also took note of the house that had lived in. It was spacious, and had two floors. The yard was wide and well maintained and it even had a large workshop that countians various tools and wood. She was curious to see what the inside of the house looked like.

"Watch this." Kouta said as he transformed into his hybrid form.

Kouta began to sneak quietly to the two fighting wolves. When he was in range of the two wolves he pounced on them, pinning both to the ground.

"Having fun, guys?" Kouta sad with a huge grin.

The two guys looked to each other and back to Kouta.

"KOUTA!" They said in unison.

The two wolves began to transform back into human form. The brown furred wolf was a Native American male with long wavy hair that reached his lower jaw. The black furred wolf was also a Native American with short hair cut into a crew cut.

"Hey man, how's it hangin'?" Said the long haired man.

"Things are going pretty well." Kouta replied. "Lucy, this is Takashi and Ren.

Ren was the short haired Native American and Takashi was the long haired one.

"Lucy this is Ren and Takashi." Kouta introduced.

"Hey, not bad Kouta. She's pretty hot." Ren whispered to Kouta as he elbowed him. Kouta just rolled his eyes.

"Is Kouta here yet guys?!" A female voice came from inside the house.

"Yes, mom! Now get out here! Him and his girlfriend are here." Takashi said.

Almost immediately, a female with long dark blue hair strolled out of the house, wearing a white apron over her long sleeved shirt and blue skirt. She looked like she could be a typical housewife. The woman took notice of Kouta and Lucy and smiled.

"Speak of the devil, How are you Kouta?" The woman asked.

"Pretty good." Kouta turned to Lucy and said: "Lucy this is Koyuki."

"It's great to finally meet you." Lucy said with a smile as she shook hands with Koyuki. "So I guess you're a werewolf too?"

"Oh no, I'm a human, My husband is a werewolf."

"Where's chief at?" Kouta asked.

"He's out hunting again. He should be back soon though." Koyuki answered. "We should get inside, it's freezing out here."

The five of them went inside the house to escape the harsh, cold air of winter. Inside the two-story house was a well maintained living room that had a large stone fireplace with a fur rug and couch and love-seat in front of it. Next to the living room was a large window door that led out to a wooden deck that gave a great view of the mountainside view, only slightly shrouded by trees. The paintings were in the Native American style of art. The entire house screamed "Modern day native american". The kitchen and bathrooms were clean, too. The walls were adorned with things like dream catchers.

"Lunch is almost ready. The scent might lure Chief back."

"Too late." Came a voice from the doorway. It was yet another Native American man with long white hair that reached his back and was tied with string. His physical age seemed to be around 24.

"Hey, Chief." Kouta said.

"Hey Kouta. I'm surprised you actually made it on time." Chief joked.

"Oh, ha ha." Kouta replied sarcastically.

The group sat at the table and enjoyed some of the finest meat they had ever tasted. For Lucy, who had spent most of her life eating slop that looked hardly edible at the facility and cheap, tasteless food in the orphanage, this was heaven. She was suprised that their reaction towards her horns was the same as Kouta's.

"So how did you two meet?" Koyuki asked curiously.

"Oh we were friends as kids nothing much more than that." Kouta answered.

"Awww! It's a childhood friend story. That's so cute!" Koyuki practically squealed.

"What about you and chief." Lucy asked.

"He was a museum tour guide for Native American culture. His information is surprisingly accurate since he's 157."

"He's how old?!" Lucy asked astonished.

"157. Remember I said werewolves don't age after a certain point." Kouta whispered to her.

"I bet your wondering what a Native American would be doing in Japan." Chief said. "We met in the U.S. but then we moved to Japan."

"The group had continued their happy conversation for a few minutes until they heard:

"HEY REDSKIN!" A voice came from the yard

"Oh boy, not him." Chief said in an annoyed tone. "You ladies stay here. Come on boys."

Kouta, Ren, Takashi, and chief transformed into hybrid form. Chief had clear white fur on his body. His tied up hair hung below his neck against his back. He had a Bowie knife strapped to his waist and his jeans were intact as well. The four anthromorhipc wolves stepped out onto the field and spoke to the man.

He was a fairly attractive werewolf who had a buzz cut and a stubble, a thin jawline and broad shoulders. He had no shirt on, revealing an athletic body, and his arms were crossed.

"What is it, Vincent?" Chief asked impatiently.

"Armus wants you to know he's coming for ya. Payback's gonna be a real bitch." Vincent said.

"Is he still on about that?" Kouta asked. "He needs to get over it already."

"Unfortunately." Chief said. He directed his attention to Vincent. "Tell Armus that I don't have time for petty revenge just because I made him submit in a fight."

"Oh I'll give him the message alright. But it won't sway him. And it's not just because of the fight, but also because Kouta here killed victor. Armus is pretty pissed about that." Vincent said as he ran into the forest and down the mountainside.

"So be it."

The four werewolves returned to the house and returned to human form and sat back at the table. Lucy and Koyuki were eager to find out what had happened out there.

"What was that all about, dear?" Koyuki asked. "Was that Vincent again, trying to bother us again?"

"Yup." Kouta said. "Man, they just never give up., do they?"

"Who's Vincent?" Lucy asked.

"He's Armus' right hand man. Armus runs a pack that rivals us. They have a goal of establishing "Lycan supremecy" bunch of idiots and bigots of you ask me." Kouta said as he put his arm around Lucy's waist.

"Armus is mad that Chief had pinned him to the ground in a fight a few months ago and forced him to submit and in their pack, submission is considered weak and cowardly." Takashi explained.

The sun was setting and it was time for Kouta and Lucy to leave and go back to the inn. Kouta zipped up his jacket, Lucy put on her sweater and took Kouta's hand as they exited the building. The rest had given the couple a warm goodbye and they were off.

"So do you like them?" Kouta asked.

"They're great , I like them" Lucy replied. "But I don't think I like this Armus guy."

"Trust me, you won't." Kouta said

"Fun fact." Kouta said. "If your with a werewolf, that's enough to be married to him or her. No need for some silly ceremony. Your on the same level as koyuki is. Her and chief never went through a wedding ceremony."

"Oh really? That's interesting... Husband." Lucy smirked. "I like this tradition. I never understood the purpose of a marriage ceremony."

"I don't think I could ever have kids though." Kouta said nervously. "I'm not father material, and kids aren't really my thing."

"Same here"

"Wait, you're not mad?" Kouta asked suprisingly.

"Oh no, don't worry. I don't think I would make a great mother either and I don't wanna risk having a diclonius." Lucy said.

"Oh well that's a relief." Kouta said.

"Kouta, I know that we aren't having kids... But I still want to make love to you at some point." Lucy said while blushing.

Kouta gave her a loving smile and said:

"Hey, I have no problem with that."

When they arrived home, dinner had been set on the table and a note that said they left them some for when they got back. They sat down next to each other and began to eat the chicken and rice.

"So how are things with Aiko?" Kouta asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Pretty well. We mostly just talk on the phone. What about you and Sam?" Lucy replied

"We have a... Plan. We're gonna go through with it in the next few days." Kouta said

"Oh really? What might this plan be?"

"All I'll say is that we might be in danger, when it happens... or not. Who knows? We're just gonna be prepared."

"Oh boy."

After they finished, Kouta and Lucy went the the bathroom and shared a nice, hot shower. Afterwards Kouta stood outside the house, trying to stretch his legs, while Lucy was fast asleep in bed already.

"It's a full moon again..."

Suddenly Kouta picked up the faint sound of a female weeping. He followed the sound all the way back to the Inn. He stepped into the hall and slowly crept along the wall, listening to where it came from. He eventually stopped in front of Yuka's room.

*Knock knock*

*sniff* "Come in." Yuka said

Kouta slid open the door to find that he was right. She had been crying.

"Yuka, Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing..." Yuka responded.

"I think I might know exactly why." Kouta said. "It's because I'm with Lucy, isn't it?"

"Y-yes." Yuka answered hesitantly.

Kouta sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"You seemed to be getting used to it." Kouta said

"I didn't want to worry you. I only cry when I think everyone else is asleep." Yuka explained

"Why did you kiss me? It wouldn't hurt as much if you hadn't." Yuka said.

"I-I don't really know... I can't explain why I kissed you. Maybe I was starting to feel that way for you a tad. I dunno. But my memories returned and I remember all the times I had with Lucy when we were kids." Kouta explained.

"I'm sorry, Yuka. I really am. I didn't want to hurt you." Kouta said.

"Don't be. You made your choice. I have to act like an adult about it." Yuka said.

"Yuka, I love you just as much as Lucy. Just not in the romantic sense.

He felt so guilty for the way Yuka felt. She waited for so long just to be with him and in the end he chooses someone else. He thought it wasn't fair for her. He hoped she would find someone for her, but deep down he knew Yuka would never stop loving him.

"When you told me you picked her, you said you knew her as a kid. How did you know her?" Yuka asked

Kouta explained almost everything to Yuka, but not the specifics of his father and sister's death.

"That's so sad. She must've gone through hell to see you again." Yuka said astonished.

"She did. Her life has been a clusterfuck of misfortune." Kouta said.

"Hey Yuka."

"What Kouta?"

"If you want me to, I could turn you into a werewolf." Kouta offered.

"You can do that?" Yuka said, wide-eyed.

"Yup."

"I would have to think on that. That's a big decision. "

"Give it some thought." Kouta said.

Kouta left Yuka's room and headed straight back to bed and he held Lucy in his arms as he slept.

* * *

**Sam: Well that was a big fuck-ton of exposition, Kouta**

**Kouta: c'mon you expect the audience to learn about werewolves on their own?**

**Sam: well no, but couldn't the writer have paced it better?**

**Kouta: Doeant matter, next chapter, me and Sam face off against the most vicious people on earth... Twitards.**


End file.
